Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos
Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos appeared in 2013 TV series called Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos (百面神官 カオス Hyakumen Shinkan Kaosu) is the second-in-command of the Deboth Army and one of the main antagonists in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Calling himself the voice of Deboth, Chaos was among the first beings created by the entity alongside his younger brother Wise God Torin in the past. However, when Torin betrayed them, a wounded Chaos vowed a vendetta that continued for many centuries up to the present day. During the Sengoku Era, Chaos enacts a scheme to control Zyudenryu Pteragordon by having Raging Knight Dogold possess Utsusemimaru. But the scheme was set back with Pteragordon being sealed after a nasty injury and the Army being put into deep freeze. As the series began, Chaos sends Zorima to attack Earth prior to spending a month reviving his main followers and Debo Hyogakki. Eventually, Chaos reveals that he possesses a fake Zyudenchi of Pteragordon and releases the Zyudenryu from its seal to enact his scheme. It ultimately failed when the Kyoryugers managed to strengthen Utsusemimaru's heart to free himself from within Dogold. Later, with the threat of Zyudenryu Plezuon being a very strong detriment to the Army's plans, Chaos makes a risky plan: revive Deboth despite having not enough Joy and Anger Emotion Energy to fully revive Deboth's heart to maximum efficiency. To do so, they had to commandeer a reservoir where Debo Viruson would make Luckyuro's Joyro container overfill with Restoration Water and then saturate the normal water with the Deboth cell-restoring liquid. By the time the Kyoryugers defeat Viruson for a second time, Viruson had done his job in filling the reservoir with enough Restoration Water, and so Chaos teleported the Frozen Castle into the reservoir. By the time the Kyoryugers tried to destroy the Frozen Castle, Deboth awakened, and the Frozen Castle was turned into Deboth, who after absorbed Viruson, demolished the Kyoryugers. Despite the fact that they are out-powered, the Kyoryugers stand their ground, and despite the fact that his teammates have passed out, Kyoryu Red piloted Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu on his own, and in showing his fighting spirit to Deboth, had drove the mindless beast into a panic, which Chaos lamented as him not yet being able to fully understand human emotions. Deboth soon turned his attention to his own troops when Luckyuro began shouting a little too loudly and began attacking them. Acting quickly, Chaos teleported to his comrade's side and asked Luckyuro to hit Deboth with a special white ball. Once he did and shrank Deboth down to human size, Chaos quickly restrained Deboth, and explained that Deboth was not completely revived but they acknowledged the risks that would entail and would do it again, and once Deboth has calmed down, they can destroy the Earth within the Frozen Castle in Deboth's body, confident the Zyudenryu would not be a threat. He had asked if Plezuon was confirmed to be dead after the Knights, Hyogakki, and Luckyuro destroyed most of Plezuon Lab. When they did not made a straight answer, he ordered them off-screen to go there again, and by the time they did, they realized Pleuzon and the Kyoryugers were still alive when Kyoryu Red intercepted them and sent them away via the Pukuptor Zyudenchi. Chaos got word of this failure and news, then went to check on Deboth, who had somewhat calmed down. Fearing that it would be the end of them if Plezuon was brought out to fight, Chaos and Dogold returned Deboth to his original height and went inside the Frozen Castle to destroy Plezuon and the lab. When they did, they met resistance in the form of Kyoryu Red. However, he was soon accompanied with the arrival of the other Kyoryugers, as well as the Zyudenryu Gabutyra and Bunpachy. While Dogold had expressed his usual amount of irritation, Chaos was amazed at the range of emotion the Kyoryugers were showing. Eventually, Deboth had managed to defeat Gabutyra, Bunpachy, and the Kyoryugers, but as they were about to destroy them all, Plezuon came rocketing out of Plezuon Lab, and Kyoryu Red transformed Plezuon into Plezu-Oh, and took the fight to Deboth and managed to beat the Deboth Army progenitor back. The Kyoryugers then formed Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin for the first time, and began dealing serious damage to Deboth. When the Kyoryugers fired the Zyuden Explosive Storm, Chaos noted that Deboth's cells were being destroyed due to a program within Plezuon's circuits. With certain destruction imminent, Chaos noticed a sickly green glow on the back of his right hand before Deboth exploded in the air when he was hit by the Explosive Brave Finish of Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin. However, it was not the end for them. The glow that Chaos had on his hand was Deboth transferring his heart into him, and during so, Deboth was able to stay alive, albeit reduced to his Frozen Castle self, and Chaos had spent a few days restoring the Frozen Castle on the sea bed, while the other members were making a revenge scheme, which fell through with the deaths of Debo Hyogakki and Aigaron, though Deboth somehow saved the Sorrowful Knight Aigaron, Luckyuro, carrying an unconscious Candelilla, later found the still recovering Frozen Castle, and made a Debo Monster to enact vengeance on the Kyoryugers. When Luckyuro's plan fell through, the Deboth Army showed themselves to the Kyoryugers to save Luckyuro, where Chaos revealed it all to the stunned Kyoryugers and Torin, as well as swearing that Deboth will evolve once more to destroy humanity. And he knew how, thanks to Luckyuro's actions, by targeting the emotion the opposite of the Kyoryugers' bravery: resentment. To gather the Emotional Energy of resentment, Chaos created a new Knight for such a task: Resentful Knight Endolf. During Endolf's first mission with Dogold, however, they began infighting, making Chaos having to intervene in order for them to stop, due to Deboth wanting something out of the Knights, which was to find a strong emotion. Chaos had then instructed Endolf to work with his fellow Knights to deepen the emotions that they were collecting. He then tells a seething Dogold not to attack Endolf when the Knight went to work with Aigaron and ignored the Raging Knight, for the reason that since Endolf is the personification of his and Deboth's desire for vengeance, there would be no clue as to how Endolf will react. Chaos takes leave to go to the underworld, leaving Dogold in charge of the army. It is in the underworld, he notices Endolf is missing, and realizes that Dogold has taken control of the fellow Deboth knight. He creates Icerondo and Killborero to gather sorrow and joy needed to awaken Deboth. After Luckyuro and Candelilla run away, he worries the former knight of joy would become a threat and orders Icerondo to eliminate her. Aigaron overhears, and decides to warn Candelilla, but is followed by Icerondo. Chaos fights the Kyoryugers in the final battle. Realizing Torin and the Spirit warriors might destroy the underworld, therefore preventing Deboth's return, he allowed himself to be defeated by Dantetsu so he can confront the three in the underworld before they can destroy the core. However, the Kyoryuger's melody reaches the underworld, weakening him. When he tries to destroy the Spirit warriors, Candelilla arrives with Luckyuro's help and assists the three spirits in destroying both him and the core. As he dies, he screams out in anguish how Candelilla was as dangerous as he believed. In the year 2114 Remorseful Knight Arslevan takes Chaos` body, and puts a new soul into it making him the Thousand-Faced High Priest Gaos. Chaos is wise, evil, and completely loyal to Deboth. He also holds a deep grudge against Torin for betraying him, going so far as to not heal the wound to his shoulder so as to never forget the betrayal. Despite that, he shows respect towards his loyal followers at the start of the series, such as ensuring a frustrated Dogold that he could keep him an endless supply of Cambrima to use as hosts. He also felt some slight regret for having to destroy Candelilla and Luckyuro after they left, because of their loyalty, but saw it as necessary should they follow in Torin's footsteps, which they actually did. His devotion to Deboth and their cause is so great that he allowed himself to be destroyed so he could go to Deboth Hell to protect it. Arsenals * Magic Bead (呪術数珠 Jujutsu Juzu): Prayer bead like orbs he can generate to bind his opponents. * FlexiBible (フレキシバイブル Furekishibaiburu): A book bearing the deboth army insignia that he carries at all times which he used to break the seal on Pteragordon. In one episode he produced a wanted poster of Torin from it. * Blastic Teaching (ブラスティック教鞭 Burasutikku Kyōben): Originally used by Debo Kibishydesu, Chaos adopted the teaching stick for the exclusive purpose of punishing Luckyuro when she misbehaves. * As Deboth Chaos (デーボスカオス Dēbosu Kaosu), he can perform the HorobireBurst Bullet (ホロビレバースト弾 Horobirebāsuto Dan) and Deboth Destruction (デーボスデストラクション Dēbosu Desutorakushon) attacks. See Also * Sledge * Lord Arcanon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Takayuki Sugō Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Super Sentai Universe